TLC From a TL Sister
by Chanty420
Summary: It was an ordinary day, well, it was an ordinary day, that is, until Cosette realized that something was wrong with her older brother. Character relationships are based on my first Les Mis fic: The Unexpected Relationship. Enjolras and Cosette as siblings, Mariette, and maybe Enjonine. Rated T for certain reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**TLC From a TL Sister **

**A/N: Hi again. This idea popped up in my mind and I want it as a separate story. Guys, this is a new story and I do hope that you can review at the end of this chapter to tell me what you think. Please, I would appreciate it, I promise! Oh and a few clarifications: One, Enjolras and Cosette are SIBLINGS, nothing more and nothing less. Two, Eponine isn't in love with Marius, third, Marius and Enjolras are flatmates, and fourth, For those who are currently reading The Unexpected Relationship, and I guess to the rest of you readers out there too, The Amis already know about Enjolras and Cosette's past, alright? Okay, now on with the first chapter. **

Marius and Cosette were walking to the Café Musain on a bright Friday morning. They were heading to the café at this part of day because Marius wanted to show Cosette how the café looks like before the Les Amis would start their last meeting of the week.

"Marius?" Cosette's innocent voice asked.

"Yes, my love?" Marius replied, stopping in his tracks for a moment and turning to Cosette.

"Who are the other amis in the café at this time?"

"Oh umm…" Marius started. "Well, beside's me, there's Combeferre, Courfeyrac and….your brother." He finished.

"I see. And what do you guys do?" Cosette asked once more.

"Well, we plan the meeting, and we talk with each other about school, politics and…well that's about it." Marius responded.

Cosette simply nodded in reply so the two of them started walking again.

As they entered the café, Courfeyrac was the first to see them.

"Good morning Marius, Cosette." He greeted, making Enjolras and Combeferre turn around.

"Good morning Marius, and to you as well, mademoiselle." Combeferre greeted this time.

Cosette greeted back while Marius simply nodded in response.

"Hello Cosette, and Marius, again." Enjolras greeted. His voice was slightly hoarse, but surprisingly, only Cosette noticed that.

"Yes, it's nice to see you again, Enj."Cosette said.

"So shall you sit down with us?" Courfeyrac asked.

"Why, yes, we shall." Cosette responded, as she sat beside Marius and Enjolras.

"So, have you guys planned our agenda for today?" Marius asked.

"Well, were just going to discuss about the distribution of pamphlets, and I'm going to be delivering another speech. Technically, that's all we need to discuss about since we practically are just going to be having some fun over the weekend." Enjolras responded.

Marius simply nodded in return.

"Who knew that Enjolras would actually say 'having some fun' in his entire life?" Courfeyrac said, making Marius and Combeferre nod and laugh.

"Why? Has he never said that before until today?" Cosette asked.

"Oh, he never does mademoiselle. He's always getting sucked up reading his law books, re-writing his speech or be writing ideas for a new pamphlet. He hardly ever says 'let's have some fun' or even 'let's have fun' at all." Courfeyrac explained, making Enjolras slightly glare at him

"Well Enj never used to be formal as a child before." Cosette commented, making Enjolras slightly blush.

"Oh really?" Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius asked curiously.

"Oh, yes!" Cosette started. "When madame wouldn't be watching or would be away, me, Eponine and him would be playing with each other. And whenever he would like, let's say hit me, accidentally or not, he wouldn't apologize. But he was still a good and fun brother and I just cannot believe that he's so formal as an adolescent."

"I see. Now who knew that Enjolras was so informal as a kid?" Courfeyrac said, making Enjolras glare at him once more.

"Courfeyrac?! Really?!" Enjolras complained, as a headache started to form behind his eyes.

"I'm just saying, Enjolras." Courfeyrac responded, making Enjolras groan and rub his temples.

Cosette frowned concernedly at Enjolras and then whispered in his ear, "I know when you're faking things, Enj. Are you alright? You don't look so well."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry." Enjolras whispered back.

"I see a brother-sister moment right before my eyes!" Marius stated.

"Shut up, Marius. Let's just continue to discuss about where we can distribute the pamphlets." Enjolras replied as they continued to discuss with Cosette close by, still not putting the fact that Enjolras didn't look fine at rest.

A/N: And that's it! I hope that you guys are curious to see where this is going. Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, hello! I had to research symptoms about the flu. I was honestly supposed to make it something worse, like pneumonia, TB or even scarlet fever, but I think that it's a little hard to imagine that with Enjolras. I hope that you can review and tell me what you think! And I hope that you will forgive me for all my grammar trespasses **** Oh, and one clarification: Thermometes exist in no matter what era as long as I'm the author. **

Hours had passed since Enjolras, Combeferre, Courfeyrac, Marius and Cosette had been in the Café Musain to discuss the agenda of the meeting. It was now half past one yet all the amis were already there and were chatting the day away, waiting for three o'clock. Everybody was talking about their day, happily explaining almost every detail. Well, everyone was doing that except…

Enjolras.

He was silent, simply sitting in the most unseen part of the café. His plan was to simply emerge from where he sat at 3. Now, if you were to ask, why was Enjolras alone in an empty corner with no one but himself as company and not re-reading or re-writing a speech? Well, first of all, he had already re-read and re-wrote his speech. And second, he had a terrible headache, he felt so weak, almost weak enough for him to faint, he would sometimes be coughing dryly, his throat was sore, he felt as if the cold had enveloped him because he was freezing, and he felt like he was burning up and his eyes were so watery he could hardly _see _all of his friends because of that. Honestly, he didn't want to lead a meeting at all. He just wanted to stay in bed and rest. But if someone were to catch him in that state, surely everybody would be fussing all over him, and he is the last person who wants that to happen.

But unfortunately, he had been caught.

By who, you may ask? Well, the person who found out about the blonde revolutionary's scheme is….none other than Cosette.

"Enj, you burning up!" She hissed as she felt her brother's forehead. She had caught him sitting in the corner, and decided to check up on him. All to realize that he _does_ need a check up, a medical one as a matter of fact.

"I'm fine." Enjolras tried his best to lie.

"Of course your not! You are burning up. It look's like you are about to faint, Enj! I have to go tell some of 'Ferre, Courf, Marius and Joly!" She hissed in response.

"No, Cosette, please no." Enjolras protested.

"Yes, I should! It's for your own health."

"But Cosette…"

"JULIEN!"

But this time, before Enjolras could even reply, she had already headed to where his said friends by Cosette were, and he knew that he was busted.

"Hello, Cosette." Joly greeted once he saw the blonde mademoiselle.

"And hello to you as well, Joly. There is something that you guys need to know." Cosette replied, her finger pointing to Combeferre, Courfeyrac and Marius who were also at the same table.

"What is it, Cosette?" Courfeyrac asked. It had been a few months since they had met Enjolras' younger sister, yet he had never seen her this worried before.

"It's just that….Enjolras is ill." Cosette responded.

And that made the four men's eyes grow wide.

"What?! How?!" Combeferre asked.

"Because while I was chatting with 'Ponine and Musichetta, I saw Enj at the corner of the café. So I excused my friends from the two of them and headed over to him. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes looked watery. I felt his forehead and he was burning up." Cosette explained.

"Can you lead us to him, my love?" Marius asked, making Cosette nod. And so with that, the four men followed her direction to their leader.

"Enjolras!" Joly exclaimed silently and immediately rushed to him and felt his forehead."Yup. He's got a high fever alright."

"You're obviously not going to be leading the meeting today. One of us can lead and we explain why you couldn't lead the meeting today. And no protesting, that decision's final. Let's just get you to-" Combeferre told Enjolras, but was interrupted by Cosette who said, "My house. He'll be fine there. Besides, we do have a spare room, and I doubt that his bed is as tidy as that spare room. I can show you the direction to my house anyway."

The four men exchanged a few glances before nodding in agreement.

"Now, before we get Julien out, who will stay behind among the four you? Three can come with me." Cosette told them.

Courfeyrac raised his hand. "I'll do it. Just update me later, alright 'Ferre?" Courfeyrac said, his gaze averting from Cosette to Combeferre, making the bespectacled student smile and nod his head.

"Alright then, I'm off. Feel better Enj." Courfeyrac said, making Enjolras nod his head minutely before Courfeyrac left.

"Now come on boys. You can help him stand while I can tell you the directions." Cosette commanded, making the three remaining students nod and help Enjolras to his feet before the five of them left.

"Attention everybody!" Courfeyrac yelled, making all the remaining amis including Eponine and Musichetta turn to him.

"Let's start the meeting." Courfeyrac announced, making all of them give him a confused look. (Yes, even Grantaire.)

"You mean, without Enjolras, 'Ferre, Joly, and Marius? Where are they anyway?" Jehan ask, making everyone else nod.

"You see, Cosette found out a while ago that Enjolras is ill. So, Marius, Combeferre, Joly and Cosette decided to take it to the Fauchelevent's house. Though I'm not sure if all of them will be sleeping in the Fauchelevent's house as Enjolras would be, but Combeferre promise to tell me all the news as soon as possible. And of course, I will also tell you. Now can we start the meeting?" Courferyrac explained.

"Alright." The rest of them replied in unison, and with that, they started the meeting.

"Papa? Are you home?" Cosette asked as she and her companions entered her home.

"Why yes Cosette. Oh, and I see that you have some friends. And…oh God what happened to your older brother?!" Monsieur Fauchelevent asked as he eyed the sick boy at the end of the sentence.

"Good afternoon, monsieur. My name is Combeferre, and to my left is Joly. And you probably know Marius by now. You see, this afternoon, Cosette had found out that Enjolras fell ill. Were not sure with what yet, though. But Cosette said that it is okay to stay in your spare room. Is it alright with you, monsieur?" Combeferre asked, making Monsieur Fauchelevent nod understandingly.

"Of course you may, boys. Would you like to stay here over the weekend? All you need to go is get your things after you check up on Enjolras. Me and Cosette can take care of him in the mean time while you get your things." Valjean offered, making the three boys nod enthusiastically.

"Here, let me lead you to our spare room." Cosette said, making all the men turn to her and follow her up the stairs.

"Here we are." Cosette said before opening the room.

So, Monsieur Fauchelevent and Marius helped Enjolras lay down on the bed. The poor man looked like he was going to pass out.

Once everybody had settled down (All of them technically on either side of the bed), Combeferre gently asked Enjolras,

"Enjolras, tell me everything that your feeling right now."

If you studied Enjolras' face very intently, you could see that he was about to protest, but didn't since he already felt horrible. And so simply replied,

"I have a headache. My throat is sore, Sometimes I'm coughing, but I simply think that it's a dry cough. And I have a high fever, I think." Enjolras replied.

Combeferre and Joly exchanged worried looks.

"Why? Do you guys think that you know what he's come down with?" Cosette asked concernedly.

"I think I might have a conclusion. Now Cosette, can you do me a favor and get your thermometer please?" Joly told her. So, Cosette stood up, nodded and got the thermometer.

It took at least two minutes before the thermometer beeped. Joly slowly took it off and was alarmed by the temperature. "104.2 degrees." He announced, making them all get shocked.

"So, do you boys now have a conclusion on his illness?" Valjean asked anxiously.

"He's got the influenza, or flu for short." Joly told him.

"Then what do we have to do to make him feel better?" Cosette chimed in.

"Well, for now, we'll just have to wait for his fever to come down, that's first." Combeferre explained.

"And I guess that we'll have to coax him into drinking liquids. And we need to have a bucket near him just in case he might vomit, but that's just an if." Joly added, making everyone else nod.

"Now, will do all the things that our two studying medical students' advice. So, why don't the three of you get your things for the weekend? Oh and Marius, if you may, I request that you get some of Enjolras' belongings as well."

"Alright monsieur, we will do just that." Marius said. The two medical students nodded in agreement before they left.

Once the students have left, Enjolras had bolted upright. "W-where am I?"

"Enjolras, shush, you are ill. Your friends will be here soon and father is getting the things we need to help you recover. Now rest." Cosette told him.

At first, Enjolras didn't quite now how to react, but then eventurally calmed down, nodded and then fell asleep.

**A/N: Review?**


End file.
